The Mirror
by ewok-with-bird-flu
Summary: Deathly Hallows spoilers  Teddy Lupin takes a midnight trip into the depths of Hogwarts for a glimpse of his parents.


The Mirror

Deathly Hallows spoilers - Teddy Lupin takes a midnight trip into the depths of Hogwarts for a glimpse of his parents.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, not me. No money is being made, no copy right infringement intended.

---

Teddy Lupin crept out of the portrait hole, barefoot, ignoring the Fat Lady's disapproving mutterings. He pulled out the old piece of parchment his god father had given him before term started. He touched it with his wand tip.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said, truthfully.

The Marauders Map blossomed from the centre, showing in huge detail every inch of the castle. He saw all the passages that lead from the castle, but decided against going too far tonight.

Harry had promised to be as good a god father as his own, Sirius Black had been to him, and Teddy swore faithfully he'd break as many rules as he could in return. He'd taken many midnight strolls around Hogwarts in his first year, using the map, and his metamorphmagus powers to disguise himself if he was seen. He wondered why no one cottoned on that George Weasley had left Hogwarts a good 13 years ago.

Teddy followed the map, using his wand to light it, scanning it carefully for what Harry had indicated to him – the one way he could properly see his parents. The Mirror of Erized. He padded up the corridors, until he was nearly at the Owlery, and, seeing no one very nearby, took a hidden passage behind a portrait.

He opened the door carefully, closing it slowly, nervous about turning around, in case it wasn't there, or showed him something else.

"It shows you what you most want to see." Harry had said. Well, that was easy: His parents. But still, he didn't think he could face seeing himself in the mirror, making gold, or on a full moon, as a completely normal eleven year old. That wish was second only to being with his parents.

He steeled himself and turned around finally. He saw himself, at first. Just him, in pyjamas, barefoot, looking cold. Long brown hair, snub nose, tired eyes, pale and ill.

It hadn't worked. Maybe it had been broken. Harry said that when he'd tried to use it, it had been moved. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, like a small child, feeling suddenly very lonely. He'd been so sure he'd be able to see his family that the prospect of having to go back to bed now without seeing them made him feel small and lost. He glowered one more time at the mirror, about to turn away, when he saw them.

His mum first, standing beside him, her hair short and violet, grinning lopsidedly. She wore a thick coat, and a scarf up to her chin, an old Hogwarts scarf. Then, Ted, Teddy's grandfather, beaming at him, and beside him, Andromeda. She was younger, her hair was dark black, not greying, her eyes brighter, smiling with an energy she'd not seemed to have when Teddy knew her, because, Teddy supposed, in the mirror, her husband and daughter weren't dead. Ted's arm was wrapped around her waist, and she had her hand on his, their fingers linked.

Finally, Remus materialised beside Teddy's reflection, grinning sheepishly. His clothes were patched and fraying, he looked slightly peaky, his face lined prematurely, but still overwhelmingly happy. He gave a little wave, his long coat flapping in the invisible, non-existent wind. Teddy's own reflection changed as his grin spread, and he saw the shade of his hair darken until it matched his mother's. Remus ruffled his now purple reflection's hair, laughing, while Andromeda rolled her eyes. Dora Lupin hugged him tightly, and kissed his face. Remus put a coat around Teddy's shoulders, and his reflection pulled it close around him.

Teddy laughed. He looked a bit like his dad when he wasn't trying to alter his features. He felt warmth spread through him, as though he'd just drank a pubful of butterbeer.

He stepped back a moment, taking in the Mirror's large frame, and the inscription; 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. He hadn't a clue what it meant. The most foreign language he could manage was how to ask for the way to the British Ambassador's office in French, that Victoire had taught him before she'd decided he was a lost cause.

He looked back down to the mirror, seeing his family all staring up at the space above them, too, though whether they were mocking him or curious, Teddy couldn't tell. Suddenly, his father's head flicked downwards, looking beyond Teddy, biting his lip anxiously.

'Look out!' He mouthed. Teddy heard the faint mewling behind him. Mrs Norris. He swore, and quickly changed his face. Remus and Dora laughed silently, seeing George Weasley stare back at them, Andromeda frowned disapprovingly.

He prodded the map with his wand, "Mischief Managed," he hissed, and he thought he saw his father's face bursting with pride on seeing the Marauders Map in his son's hand, before he extinguished the light on his wand, whispering "nox".

"See you then." He grinned, and turned on his heel, sending Mrs Norris flying into the corridor. He whispered an apology over his shoulder and sped back to the Gryffindor Tower before she could alert Filch.


End file.
